Such vibration tampers are used for compacting subsoil, especially in the construction of ditches, in the construction of canals and pipelines or in backfilling in horticulture and landscaping. In the construction of traffic routes, they are mainly used for repair work and compacting work on shoulders.
As a result of their construction, the vibration tampers have an advancing motion in the working direction. The processed surface is not punctiform by the tamper, but planar and not fixed in respect of location. The arrangement of the advancing motion of the tamper is directly linked to the orientation of the oscillating masses of the tamper and especially the orientation of the oscillating masses relating to the center axis of the exciter apparatus or the tamper axis of the substructure.
In addition to the influence on the formation of the advancing motion, there is also an undesirable vibratory excitation of the control lever by the oscillating masses in orientation to the center axis, which therefore has a negative effect on the operating comfort. As a result, the quantitative alignment of the oscillating masses relative to the center axis has a considerable influence on the motion behavior of the entire machine, the operating comfort and the compacting performance.
In the case of the vibration tampers of the kind mentioned above as known from the state of the art, it is necessary to arrange balancing masses especially in the housing in such a way that the loads especially acting on the bearings for the connecting rods and the eccentric disk are reduced. This considerably increases the total mass of the vibration tamper. Moreover, the center of gravity of the vibration tampers known from the state of the art is negatively arranged towards the rear concerning the advancing motion behavior, which is also improved by means of balancing masses. This also has negative effects on the apparatus as a whole.